Un autre Noël au loin
by naku-gl
Summary: Alors que les Volturis sont en chemin pour Forks, Alice et Jasper sont sur leur retour pour leur présenter Nahuel. Alice POV TRADUCTION !


Encore une traduction de TheSingingGirl ... (Si vous voulez lire "Another Christmas away" vous trouverez un lien pour TheSingingGirl sur mon profil)

Les personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas ...

Encore merci à Megan pour son imagination !! J'espère que la traduction te plaira !!

Un autre Noël au loin

Cinq jours. Ils ont seulement cinq jours. _Nous_ avons seulement cinq jours pour rentrer, afin de montrer Nahuel aux Volturis.

Nous ne pouvions pas courir aussi vite que je l'aurai souhaité ; Nahuel nous ralentissait. Huilen était terrifiée et s'était compréhensible ; nous avions passé des siècles à la convaincre de venir tout court, donc l'un dans l'autre, ceci prenait trop de temps.

Au moins, ils parlent Français. Si nous avions du trouver quelqu'un pour tout traduire, nous aurions été définitivement en retard. Donc à priori, nous avions un peu de chance. Une petite chance, à vrai dire, mais c'était mieux que rien, et donc nous étions en train de courir à perdre haleine à travers deux continents pour rentrer à la maison.

Huilen, Kachiri et Nahuel étaient en train de chasser en ville, à ce moment, pendant que Jazz et moi attrapions un couple de biche. J'avais eu une promesse cuirassée de leur part qu'ils s'emparent des premiers humains qu'ils croiseront. Cela sonnait tellement mal, parlant des humains comme d'animaux, surtout après avoir rencontré Bella. Si nous avions été comme Huilen et les autres, ma sœur n'aurait été réduite à rien d'autre qu'à une boisson ; les rencontres comme celles-ci m'incitaient à y repenser. Néanmoins, ce n'était surement pas le bon moment de s'inquiéter à propos de la vie des humains que je ne connaissais pas, et je me forçais à ne pas me dire que ses victimes étaient la Bella de quelqu'un.

Il y avait une autre similarité entre ces gens et Bella, après la simple coïncidence d'espèce (d'ailleurs Bella n'était plus humaine dorénavant, donc ça ne comptait pas de toute façon). Je ne pouvais voir les victimes de Nahuel à cause de leur proximité avec lui, et je ne pouvais voir Bella car elle était avec Renesmee. La petite Nessie. Elle était réellement un enfant miraculeux. Pas seulement pour l'impossibilité de sa conception, ou de son don, mais grâce au pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur tous les Cullens.

La nuit, je pouvais voir notre maison dans Forks, quand Bella, Edward et Nessie l'avait quittée pour aller au cottage que nous avions restauré pour eux, et je pouvais voir le nombre d'immortels que Renesmee avait inspiré à aider. J'en connaissais certains: Peter et Charlotte étaient de proches amis et j'avais eu de bons contacts avec Kate à chaque fois que nous visitions Denali. J'en connaissais d'autres par réputation : Stefan et Vladimir étaient très distinctifs, tout comme l'était le clan des Egyptiens. Et beaucoup que je n'avais encore jamais vu : Je ne connaissais pas la compagne de Benjamin ni l'un des nomades. Le grand nombre de vampires réunis dans Forks était stupéfiant. Je les regardais de loin, tous, mais je regardais ma famille plus en détail.

Je regardais Esme et Carlisle, en parfaits hôtes. Je les vis parler à Alistair, le persuadant avec courtoisie qu'il serait en sécurité, je les vis parler à Eleazar, Carlisle essayait de vérifier quels dons des Volturis seraient les plus dangereux pour nous. Je vis la manière dont elle ne le quittait jamais alors que le combat devenait de plus en plus proche.

Je regardais Rosalie et Emmett, voyant leur force face à la bataille, le refus tenace d'avoir peur de cette première, l'enthousiasme de ce dernier. Une fois, je les avais vu dehors à faire du shopping pour Nessie. C'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse voir à quel point elle avait grandit, ma petit nièce. Cela me surprit légèrement de voir combien Emmett participait à cette excursion, cherchant avec impatience à travers les rayons des vêtements enfants, tenant d'hideuses paires de minuscules chaussures, avant que je ne réalise qu'ils faisaient leurs courses de Noël.

Noë.l

‟Jazz !" Appelais-je.

Il bondit à travers les arbres, la traînée de sang sur son visage me disait que j'avais interrompu son repas. ‟Qu'y a-t-il ? Quel est le problème ?"

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je ne me sentais aussi triste, et qu'il pouvait le sentir si intensément. Alors qu'il arrivait à mes côtés, je m'étirai pour ôter le sang de sa joue en un baiser. ‟C'est le jour de Noël."

Ses paupières se fermèrent à moitié en comprenant. ‟Je suis désolé. Un autre Noël au loin."

‟Ne le sois pas." Lui dis-je. ‟Ce n'est pas ta faute."

‟Je suis quand même désolé." Persista-t-il. ‟Je sais que tu adores Noël."

C'était vrai : j'adorai vraiment cette saison festive. C'était une brillante excuse pour moi de décorer la maison de guirlandes, de branches de houx, d'avoir Emmett qui m'aidait à trouver le plus grand sapin qu'on pouvait ramener à la maison, puis le couvrir entièrement de lumières brillantes et de délicats ornements. La couleur pour l'arbre était différente chaque année. Enfin, il y avait les cadeaux, ce qui requéraient des sorties shopping, et peu importe qu'ils essayaient très fort de me les cacher, je voyais toujours les miens. La moitié du plaisir était de prétendre être surprise quand j'enlevais le papier cadeaux, Edward se moquait de moi, gâchant le jeu, mais ensuite la famille entière explosait de rire et rien n'avait d'importance.

‟Et ça fait deux à la suite." Continua Jazz

‟Ouai, enfin tu peux difficilement prétendre que l'année dernière allait être amusante que nous soyons là ou pas." Remarquai-je.

Noël n'avait pas vraiment eut lieu pour nous l'année dernière Bien sur, Edward était parti pour traquer Victoria, non pas qu'il nous l'avait dit à ce moment la. Carlisle, Esme, Rose et Emmett s'étaient retrouvés en Décembre, mais la réunion de famille avait juste mis en évidence les failles. C'était à peu près à partir de ce moment qu'on a tous commencé à compter Bella comme faisant partie de la famille. L'ironie veut que la transition soit arrivée alors qu'Edward était si déterminé à ce qu'elle ne devienne jamais une Cullen. Peu importe, Jazz et moi, avions rejoins les autres, pour quelques jours, car Noël approchait et parce que nous ne les avions pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, étant à la recherche de mon passé, mais nous ne avions pas pu rester. Cela blessait trop profondément Jazz, à chaque fois qu'Esme passait devant la chambre inoccupée, ou dépoussiérait piano abandonné, ou quand j'avais une vision de lui avec des yeux noirs et morts à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait son nom. La douleur profonde de Carlisle, même étouffée comme elle l'était, était probablement la plus blessante. J'avais insisté pour qu'on parte deux jours avant Noël, cela devenait simplement de pire en pire.

Ca aurait été le pire Noël imaginable, si nous avions été là, et ce fut pire quand nous partîmes ; je vis le Noël de Bella. J'avais vu ses yeux tellement différents et pourtant tellement similaires à ceux d'Edward ; différent à cause de leur magnifique couleur chocolat, similaire parce qu'ils montraient le même manque de vie. Pas la douleur, aucun de leurs yeux ne trahissaient la peine, simplement le vide. J'apercevais Bella sourire à son père en défaisant un cadeau sans forme, mais ses yeux ne vacillèrent jamais.

Ce fut certainement le pire Noël que je n'avais jamais eut. Je frissonnai délicatement, en y repensant.

‟Quand reviendront les autres ?" Demanda Jasper, me distrayant de mes pensées mélancoliques, balayant gentiment mon esprit avec une petite vague d'espoir, j'aurai parié qu'il pensait que je ne remarquerais pas.

C'était facile de voir le retour de Nahuel, en un sens. Je regardais simplement vers mon propre futur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse brutalement. Je ne vois vraiment rien, mais oh, devais-je tergiverser sur les verbes ? Le temps utilisé était assez souvent incompréhensible, de toute façon. Non, désolée, oubliez ça, la plupart du temps. Presque tout le temps. Je veux dire, dans quel temps je suis censée raconter une vision, surtout si elle s'était déjà passée ?

Je remarquai la légèreté de mes pensées. Sois bénit Jazz.

‟Dix minutes." Répliquai-je. Quelque chose me vint à l'esprit. ‟Jazz, c'est Noël ! Ils vont tuer des gens le jour de Noël !"

‟C'est nécessaire, mon amour." Me rappela gentiment. ‟Huilen n'aurait pas pu attendre plus longtemps."

‟Je sais. Je sais." Soupirai-je. ‟Je sais."

Il y eut une pause, puis Jasper s'assit, m'installant sur ses genoux. ‟Dix minutes ? Okay, alors, ma petite extralucide, tu as dix minutes pour me dire comment se passe Noël à Forks."

‟Mais Nessie sera là." Protestai-je.

‟Regarde autour d'elle. Observes les pièces une par une."

Je secouai la tête et me relaxai contre son torse, ma tête coincée parfaitement sous son menton.

Je laissai mon esprit filtrer vers ma famille, prenant soin d'éviter Bella, Edward et Rosalie ; étant donné qu'ils étaient les plus susceptibles d'être avec Nessie. Je cherchai Carlisle en premier, car il est plus probable qu'il parle avec les personnes qui seraient le moins avec elle. Bien sur, il était en train de parler au chef du clan d'Egypte, Amun. Je revins à moitié dans la forêt et dans les bras de Jasper pour lui marmonner une description de la scène, encore dans un autre endroit, mes mots couraient les uns dans les autres et toute inflexion était perdue, mais Jasper me connaissait et il compris chaque syllabe qui glissait hors de ma bouche.

Je bougeai instinctivement à travers la maison, trouvant Emmett et un nomade, qui je crois s'appelait Garrett, discutant avec animosité des tactiques de bataille. Je détaillai à Jasper les gestes enthousiastes et la façon dont il contractait ses muscles pour le bénéfice de Rosalie qui parlait avec Kate dans la maison.

‟Je pensais que Rose serait avec Renesmee." Dit doucement Jasper, sans interrompre ma concentration.

‟Nessie n'est pas là, pas dans le salon, ni en bas, ni à l'étage, elle n'est pas dans la maison." Réalisai-je, balayant la bâtisse de mes yeux. Je sentais un petit pincement de peur irrationnelle quand je ne pu trouver la marque blanche qui signifiait que ma nièce était à proximité.

‟Chez Charlie." Réalisai-je. ‟Bella a du l'emmener chez Charlie. Elle n'est pas à la maison, non plus. Ni Edward."

‟Pas dans le cottage ?" Demanda Jasper.

‟Non" Répliquai-je avec assurance. ‟C'est vide." Une pensée me vint à l'esprit avec un petit frisson de panique. ‟Ils ne se seraient pas enfui ? Pour sauver Nessie ? Non." Répondais-je immédiatement toute seule.

Jasper était d'accord. ‟Ils savent que Demitri peut les trouver. Peut être pas Nessie ou Bella, mais certainement Edward. Il aurait du rester"

‟Et s'il essayait de les diriger vers une fausse piste, il sait que ça ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable." Ajoutais-je. ‟En plus, Bella ne le laisserait pas. Non, ils resteront ensemble."

‟Ils n'auraient pas ramené les autres à la maison s'ils ne planifiaient pas de montrer Nessie à Aro." Indiqua Jazz.

‟Ils peuvent attendre qu'Aro voit les pensées de quelqu'un … " Coupai-je. ‟Non. Ils vont rester ensemble. Ils ne partiront pas de la maison."

La maison. C'était un mot étrange, et pas un qui a une traduction définie dans toutes les langues. Entre l'anglais et le français, par exemple. En français, vous pouvez dire 'je rentre à la maison' pour 'I retourned home' en anglais, mais cela veut vraiment dire 'I retourned to the house', le bâtiment. Ou vous pouvez utiliser 'chez moi' mais les anglophones traduisent par 'my place'. En anglais, 'home' est une partie essentielle de leur vocabulaire et les fondations de nombreuses expressions clichées. 'Home is where the heart is'. 'There's no place like home'. 'Home sweet home' (ou est-ce que la dernière n'était qu'une chanson ?). 'Home' est plus un concept qu'un lieu, et en ce moment, Forks était 'home' pour moi. Toutes les maisons ne deviennent pas 'home', surtout si on doit les quitter à la hâte, mais nous avions tous une connexion émotionnelle avec Forks. Tellement de changement étaient apparus ici, surtout pour de telles créatures telles que nous. J'imaginai que notre maison pouvais devenir une régulière demeure si Charlie pouvait supporter de ne pas nous voir vieillir, et même s'il n'y arrivait pas, nous étions pratiquement certains de revenir après sa mort.

Non, notre famille ne quittera pas notre maison. Nous les connaissions trop bien pour suspecter autre chose, réfléchis-je, et je sentais Jazz acquiescer au dessus de ma tête.

‟ Alors, ma voyante, continue. Ou est Esme, que fait-elle ?"

Mon regard glissa une nouvelle fois de la forêt verdoyante pour retourner à la maison près de la petite ville d'exploitation forestière dans la péninsule Olympique qui a, en quelque sorte, gagné le droit d'être appelée 'home'.

‟Esme est dans la salle à manger, elle parle à Siobhan et Liam." Dis-je absente. ‟Elle rigole, et Siobhan aussi, mais Liam sourit simplement, coriace ; et Esme s'arrête. Siobhan pose une question, Esme parait triste, et – attends. Une autre vision. Connectée à Esme."

Je me concentrai sur la vision, elle inonda alors mes sens et j'arrêtai de parler à Jazz, m'accordant le droit de devenir absorbée. Esme était assise sur son lit bleu, écrivant ce qui ressemblait à une lettre. Avec un peu de concentration, je cherchai la lettre finie, si j'avais été dans le moment présent, j'aurais haleté en voyant les destinataires. Je lu la lettre une fois, heureuse que ma mémoire supernaturelle me permette de passer peu de temps à la lire et pourtant de m'en souvenir entièrement parfaitement.

‟Elle est en train de nous écrire une lettre." Dis-je à Jasper. La plupart des gens auraient sursautés à mon soudain état, arrivant de nulle part, mais Jazz était habitué à la singularité de mes visions.

‟Une lettre ?" Questionna-t-il.

‟Espérant qu'on la verra. Ce que j'ai fais"

Soudain, mon propre avenir s'effaça. J'avais trouvé ce sentiment déconcertant quand c'était arrivé pour la première fois, mais après tant de temps avec les loups garous et Renesmee, j'étais habituée, et je levais les yeux une fraction de seconde avant que Jasper ne le fasse, pour voir Huilen, Kachiri et Nahuel émerger des arbres.

‟Peut on y aller ?" Demanda Kachiri, sans aucune introduction. Les amazones étaient comme ça : ils disaient seulement ce qu'ils avaient besoin de dire.

‟Bien sur !" Dis-je en me levant.

Nous commençâmes à courir, Jasper et moi ouvrions la voie, Kachiri et Huilen surveillant les arrières de Nahuel. C'était ennuyant d'avoir à ralentir pour Nahuel, mais ça aurait été plus lent encore de le porter. Pas pour la première fois, j'espérais que nous ayons pu prendre l'avion, mais aucun de nos compagnons se sentais à l'aise avec cette idée. Huilen et Nahuel n'avaient jamais quittés la forêt avant, donc l'idée de voler dans un étrange dispositif en métal les avait sérieusement effrayés. De plus, un avion était le pire endroit à être pour un buveur de sang : l'étroite proximité des corps, avec la chaleur et le sang, procurait une telle tentation que les chances de perdre du temps était aussi nombreuses que celle d'en gagner, _puis_ nous faire tuer par les Volturis. Sachant que c'était pour rencontrer les Volturis que nous courrions, il fallait mieux ne pas invoquer un énorme massacre d'humains.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous continuions de courir, dans une ligne aussi droite que possible. Les jours de voyage passèrent rapidement ; Nahuel était capable d'être à cours de souffle s'il parlait trop. Il fut si fascinant au début, d'observer ce que ma nièce pouvait devenir, mais maintenant il était juste devenu une nuisance et une lente en plus.

Après quelques heures, nous nous arrêtions pour un court moment pour laisser se reposer Nahuel. Il s'assit avec reconnaissance sur la mousse du sol. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer la mousse ; cela voulait dire qu'on s'approchait. Cela voulait aussi dire que nous pouvions risquer de courir un peu plus près des zones habitées sans se soucier du soleil nous éclairer comme un phare.

‟Alice ?" Demanda Jasper. Je regardai ailleurs que vers la mousse pour croiser son regard doré. ‟As-tu vu entièrement la lettre d'Esme ?"

J'acquiesçai. ‟Je te la lirai ce soir, okay ? J'aimerai la voir un peu plus."

Bientôt (un mot ridicule du langage français avec son étrange confusion du temps), Nahuel sauta sur ses pieds et nous étions sur notre chemin de nouveau. Les kilomètres défilaient derrière nous ; mon esprit errait vers ma famille, comme il le faisait souvent. Je me demandai si Rosalie avait donné à Nessie la robe verte qu'elle avait créée cette nuit. Je me demandai si Bella se servait de son adorable garde robe abondante. Je me demandais pourquoi diable elle m'avait envoyé un message disant simplement 'Rio de Janeiro' et si c'était une coïncidence qu'elle et Esme essayent de me contacter de la même manière.

Le temps s'étirait. C'était tellement étrange, même maintenant, d'être bloquée dans le linéaire, coincée dans l'ici et maintenant. Je ne pourrais jamais savoir si c'était relaxant ou stressant.

C'était à peu près deux heures après le coucher du soleil que Nahuel s'était senti assez fatigué pour nous ralentir plus en courant qu'il ne l'aurait fait si on l'avait porté. Huilen insista pour être la seule à le porter, même si cela aurait été bien plus rapide que ce soit Jasper ou Kachiri qui le fasse, nous nous arrêtâmes donc pour laisser Huilen porter Nahuel, le berçant dans ses bras comme un bébé pour qu'il puisse s'endormir. Il se sentait quelque peu gêné au début, surtout avec mes flagrants regards, mais il s'y habitua. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De plus, ce n'était pas lui que nous ne le regardions. J'étais un peu jalouse. Cela aurait été agréable d'échapper à la tension envahissante, juste pour quelques heures. Et j'étais aveugle, de toute façon, avec lui autour ; j'aurais aussi bien pu être inconsciente.

Nous devions ralentir encore d'avantage pour Huilen maintenant ; c'était pratiquement un trot. C'était frustrant d'avancer si lentement, mais je continuais de me dire que c'était préférable que de ne pas avancer du tout. Par moment, j'y croyais vraiment. Nahuel semblait si épuisé d'être frustrant ou tendu et s'endormait en quelques minutes. Comme toujours, nous nous écartions un peu de notre groupe pour parler, Kachiri et Huilen discutaient dans leur langue natale. Au moins, pensais-je, elles partageaient leur langue natale. Je parlais Portugais, mais je ne connaissais aucune autre langue des Amazones, et je ne pouvais pas les distinguer. Heureusement Kachiri parlait anglais couramment, et Huilen et Nahuel le parlait suffisamment. Nahuel était meilleur, il partageait, sans aucun doute, la facilité de Nessie à apprendre.

Je restais proche de Jasper, dans l'ombre qui entrait et sortait de la vue dans lumière tachetée du clair de lune. ‟Pouvons nous aller plus loin ?" Demandai-je. ‟Je voudrais voir si Nessie est de retour dans le cottage."

‟Veux tu que je te porte, mon cœur ?" Me taquina Jasper, et sans autre incitation, je sautai dans ses bras, imitant la position d'enfant endormi de Nahuel. Cela ne le ralentit pas du tout.

C'était à peu près impossible de me concentrer pour courir alors que j'avais une vision, même si je devenais meilleure aux multitâches. Au début, je n'étais même pas capable de contrôler mes visions, de me concentrer sur une chose à la fois, et je ne pouvais absolument pas parler de façon cohérente au milieu du futur, comme je l'avais fait plus tôt. C'était tellement plus facile, maintenant, de m'éloigner entièrement, alors je le fis, perdant la sensation des bras forts de Jasper sous moi ainsi que le balancement continuel de sa démarche fluide. J'étais à la maison, flottant dans le salon avec ses murs de verre, dérivant jusqu'au vaste escalier comme un esprit fantôme, une présence bienveillante. Je me demandais, par moment, si c'était possible que quelqu'un se rende compte que je les regardais, mais de si loin, personne n'en a été conscient. Peut être que quelqu'un quelque part a un don qui leur permettrait de savoir qu'ils sont espionnés. Peut être que je pourrais les chercher, un jour.

Je pu rapidement établir que ni Nessie ni les loups étaient dans la maison, et un rapide regard vers le cottage me dit qu'elle était rentrée. Si j'essayais, je pourrais probablement ignorer la chambre de Nessi et voir Bella et Edward, mais gardant en tête l'heure qu'il était, ce n'était probablement pas une scène que je trouverais plaisante à voir. A la place, je retournais vers la maison principale pour chercher Esme. Juste en pensant son nom, je me re-concentrai sur elle et je pouvais la voir assise sur son lit, écrivant la lettre. Je la scannais à nouveau, cherchant les changements qu'elle avait fait durant la journée, la re-mémorisant. Puis je revins vers Jasper, vers le murmure du vent et le rythme régulier de la course.

‟Elle l'écrit en ce moment." Lui dis-je, regardant dans ses yeux. ‟Est-ce que je peux te la lire ?"

Il acquiesça et me sourit, je commençai donc. Nous rimes et soupirâmes ensemble, la préoccupation et la nostalgie se reflétaient l'un l'autre alors que nous laissions les mots couler. Ce n'était pas très long, et ce n'était que quelques minutes avant que ma voix ne s'évanouisse à nouveau, quittant le vide silencieux de la nostalgie.

‟Nous y serons bientôt." Me rappela Jasper.

‟Cinq jours." Dis-je. ‟S'il vous plait faites que ça marche."

Esme POV

_Mes chers Alice et Jasper,_

_Joyeux Noël ! Bella et Edward ont emmenés Renesmee chez Charlie pour la journée, et ils sont dans le cottage maintenant, donc j'espère que tu vois ceci._

_C'est tellement étrange sans vous deux dans le coin – la maison est trop silencieuse, même avec nos invités. Bien sur, tu contribues beaucoup plus dans le bruit que n'importe qui, Alice ! Si tu vois ceci, tu as alors probablement vu tous nos invités, mais dans le cas contraire, nous avons trouvés toutes les personnes que tu avais nommées, avec quelques uns en plus. Le clan de Siobhan a un nouveau membre : une jeune femme prénommée Maggie qui a le don de voir les mensonges – je pense que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle, Alice. Peter et Charlotte sont toujours là bien sur. Tu seras heureuse de savoir que Charlotte est plutôt entichée de Nessie, cependant toujours trop timide pour faire quoi que soit. Ils ne pouvaient pas nous dire ou vous alliez. Zafrina et Senna sont arrivées. J'espère que vous êtes sains et saufs._

_Ca commence à ressembler à une prière pour que vous rentriez, mais crois moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas le cas. Vous avez vos raisons, et je vous fais confiance. Je ne vais pas spéculer, parce quel intérêt cela aurait-il ? Ce n'est pas non plus un au revoir. Chaque jour, cela devient de plus en plus probable que nous réussissions, cependant je suis inévitablement effrayée._

_Nessie a tellement grandit durant le dernier mois. Dans un autre cas, je dirais que tu ne la reconnaîtrais pas mais je pense que même si elle vivait pendant deux cent ans tu saurais que c'est elle. Bella lui a offert un pendentif pour Noël avec une photo de notre entière famille à l'intérieur, oui, vous inclus. Je pense que Nessie envisage de changer la photo tous les jours, si ce n'est plus souvent, mais elle ne vous oublie pas. Elle continue de demander après sa tatate Alice et son tonton Jasper. Je continue d'espérer que nous nous retrouvions à nouveau quand tout ceci sera fini._

_Mais je ne m'attarderai pas sur ce qui pourrait se passer. Je voulais te dire que Rose a donné à Nessie une robe verte, tu l'as peut être vu dessiner. Je ne sais pas combien de fois elle a du modifié les mesures ; elle l'a seulement finie la nuit dernière. Elle a donné à Emmett les plus mignonnes chaussures rouge pour qu'il lui offre. Elles étaient très chères – tu aurais approuvé. Carlisle lui a offert une Bible à lire (elle continue à lire attentivement les plus enfantins de nos livres, quand elle n'est pas distraite par tout le monde) et je lui ai offert un album photo, Jacob lui a donné un petit bracelet, apparemment dans le même genre qu'une bague d'engagement pour les Quileute, ce qui a hérissé quelques poils, comme tu peux l'imaginer, mais je pense que c'est adorable. Edward lui a offert un lecteur MP3, rempli avec presque toutes ses compositions et au moins une cinquantaine de CD._

_Edward apprenait à Nessie à jouer du piano pendant que Bella s'entrainait à se battre, l'autre jour. Comme tout ce qu'elle a essayé, Renesmee est faite pour ça. Le fait qu'elle puisse maintenir sa concentration pour apprendre est une autre histoire !_

_J'essaye de penser à des moments à te raconter, mais il semble qu'ils soient trop nombreux : Emmett apprenant à Bella le combat était plus amusant que ça n'aurait du l'être, étant donné la gravité de la situation, Kate est tombée amoureuse mais essaye de le nier (l'objet de son affection est Garrett, l'un des nomades) Carmen et Zafrina adorent Nessie, et Tanya reste émerveillée par les changements d'Edward !_

_Je viens juste de me souvenir que tu ne sais probablement pas qu'Eleazar a trouvé ce qu'est le don de Bella. Elle est un bouclier, ce qui, avec du recul, est incroyablement évident. Kate essaye de l'entrainer à projeter, et elle a eut quelques succès. Elle est réellement la plus remarquable nouvelle née, mais bien sur tu sais ça._

_Mes chers. Vous me manquez tant. Tout le monde vous envoie leur amour, même si je ne leur ai pas dis que je vous écrivais. Je pense que ça aurait pu les blesser, Rosalie et Bella tout du moins._

_Joyeux Noël, et tout notre amour._

_Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella et Renesmee._

Je fis un baiser sur leurs noms en haut de la page, me concentrant fort sur ma décision de le faire, en espérant qu'il attire l'attention de ma fille. Puis levai la tête, alarmée, alors que la porte s'ouvrait, et me relaxai quand je vis que ce n'était que Carlisle qui venait d'entrer.

‟Je suis venu te chercher." Dit-il, souriant. ‟Tu es là depuis longtemps." Il remarqua la feuille de papier que je tenais près du cœur. ‟Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-il gentiment.

‟Une lettre." Répliquai-je. ‟Pour Alice et Jasper. Siobhan m'a demandé si je savais s'ils reviendraient, et je me suis souvenue à quel point Alice aimait Noël, et l'idée m'est alors venue."

Fermant lentement la porte derrière lui, il vint s'assoir près de moi. ‟C'est une bonne idée." M'assura-t-il. ‟Puis-je la lire ?"

Je la plaçai dans ses mains et reposai ma tête sur son épaule pendant que ses magnifiques yeux parcourraient la page, lisant mes pensées désorganisées et embrouillées ainsi que mes espoirs et vœux.

‟Je suis sur qu'elle la verra." Dit-il.

Il y eut une courte pause, et soulevai ma tête, attendant qu'il dise ce qu'il était, à l'origine, venu me dire. Nous nous connaissions tellement l'un et l'autre.

Finalement, ‟La météo prédit de la neige dans trois ou six jours."

‟Et est-ce que tout ce réglera ?" Demandai-je. La nervosité était claire dans ma voix.

‟Oui" Répondit-il, et mit immédiatement ses bras autour de moi et porta ses lèvres sur ma tête. ‟Nous irons bien ; tout ira bien." Murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

‟Je sais." Dis-je, levant mon visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser.

Plus vivement que jamais, je souhaitais vraiment savoir que nous irions bien, que chaque personne pour lesquels on s'inquiétait iraient bien. Plus vivement que jamais, je souhaitais que mon fils et ma fille puissent être avec nous pour ses temps troublant, qu'ils n'aient pas à passer un autre Noël au loin.

* * *

N'oubiez pas de me laisser un commentaire !!

Reviews !!


End file.
